


Fan Art

by msrafterdark



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Art, NSFW Art, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/pseuds/msrafterdark
Summary: Tumblr has seen fit to change its TOS policies regarding "adult" content, and unfortunately that means a lot of the intimate illustrations I've done over the years are no longer allowed. AO3 will now be the new home for these fan drawings.Generally everything in this set is MSR, unless otherwise indicated. Please do *NOT* share or post these drawings elsewhere.





	1. "Mulder, we should be working..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I'm very much mistaken, this was the drawing that GA saw when DD showed her the original iteration of "msrafterdark". At least, this drawing was my most recent creation around the time of that whole shebang. If it is, I'm glad—this is one of my favorites drawings and with all of the little details sprinkled throughout it, it's one I'm most proud of.
> 
> If you haven't seen the video of Gillian talking about it, um...it's something else. I still can't quite believe it myself sometimes. lol


	2. Mulder's Dream / Scully's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-part series I did of "Mulder's dream" and "Scully's dream". I just wanted to do something soft and alluring.


	3. Completion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one of my personal favorites (which is saying something—I tend to dislike any and all of my drawings after they age about six months). I'm pleased with the details, textures, and I *love* how the pose turned out.
> 
> And of course the scratch marks. Always the scratch marks.


	4. Gillian's Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I wanna see somebody do an after dark sketch of Scully and Stella.” - Gillian Anderson
> 
> Ask and ye shall receive, Gillian. It just might take a couple years.


	5. Sweet Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up doing another Stella/Scully drawing because thanks to @somekindofseizure's monster of a story "When the Ink Dries" I discovered I...really ship it??


	6. What She Deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all she's been through, Scully deserves nice things, and we all know Mulder is up for spoiling his lady.


	7. Mutual




	8. Sunday Morning

 


	9. Sweet and Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who knows my art knows I generally go for "sweet" rather than "sexy". When I did this drawing I was really frustrated creatively and in a drawing rut, and just wanted to make something gentle and soft.


	10. Oh God…oh God, Mulder…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scully deserves that look on her face.


	11. Act of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This type of drawing was requested of me a very, very long time ago...true to form I avoided it for fear of never really doing it properly. My concern was making it look too crude. Inspiration hit recently, and hopefully I was able to do something that's still sexy with a bit of softness.


End file.
